coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9361 (24th January 2018)
Plot A jubilant Phelan applies for the job of foreman on the mill conversion. Gail is horrified when she hears about Bethany's new job and orders Sarah to forget about Gary and sort her daughter out. Billy packs his bags with the intention of going on the run with Todd and Summer. Kevin and Tyrone decide to hire a new mechanic. Alya gives them a mouthful for replacing Luke before he's even buried. Gary returns and tells everyone he was mugged. He hears that Anna has been charged with ABH for assaulting Eileen. Faye worries about Seb's whereabouts as he hasn't been seen since the trial. Toyah can't bear to ruin Peter's happiness when he suggests that they call the baby Suzanne, after Susan. Steve lets Tracy think he's only bought her flowers for her birthday before revealing that he's booked them a trip to Paris. Maria complains to Aidan that she isn't allowed to grieve for Luke. Billy and Eileen go to meet Todd and Summer but only Summer is there. Amy demands a new mobile phone for her birthday from Steve as it's only fair. She destroys her current phone to force his hand but he makes her go without. Peter lets Eva know that Aidan was all over Maria earlier. Summer tells Eileen and Billy that she and Todd were found by the police and Todd punched a police officer to give her time to escape. Bethany brazenly gets ready for work in front of Sarah and Gail. Sarah vows not to give up this time. Adam switches Billy's painkillers for paracetamols. Gina gets a flurry of orders for her business and excitedly ignores a reminder to pick up her bipolar medication. Eva stumbles on the factory steps while rowing with Aidan about Maria. Gary tells Sarah not to worry as he hasn't told anyone about Bethany. Sarah kisses him and leads him upstairs. Shona sits Eva down in the Rovers back room where Eva agonises over whether to tell Aidan that he's the father. They discover that Toyah was in the kitchen and has overheard them. Cast Regular cast *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Park Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Stephanie Carey as the Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eva backs out of sharing her baby news with Aidan; Billy sets off for a reunion with Todd and Summer; and Steve gives Tracy a birthday surprise. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,468,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes